1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for making live animals appear to talk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements are known in the art for producing sounds from toys such as stuffed animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,970 to Klees et al. discloses a toy leash with an adjustable harness, electronic sound and a light which is attachable to one of a number of toy animals. Housed within a handle connected to the leash are a battery and integrated circuit or chip for generating various electronic sound signals such as for a barking dog, a meowing cat, roaring lion or tiger, growling bear or the like. The appropriate sound signal is generated using one or more selector switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,859 to Klees et al. discloses a novelty item for creating the illusion of an imaginary pet. Mounted within the collar end of the leash is a micro speaker which is connected by wiring through a hollow leash to circuitry in the handle. The circuitry includes a conventional sound producing circuit for a plurality of simulated synthetic animal sounds such as a friendly dog bark, a mean dog growl, a friendly cat meow, and a scary cat hiss. One of these sounds is selected by appropriately depressing selector switches.